everything_maybefandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Ideas
Various ideas for movies I've had. Includes the title, plot, and other details. ''Night Walk'' Based on the Canadian TV program Night Walk. The film is set in an unnamed city in whatever year the film is made. ~90 Minutes. A young man, in his 30s, is home alone at night. It is a Friday night. He attempts to watch some TV, but nothing interesting is on. He checks social media. His friends are either in the city or at home. One is at a bar, a couple are at the movies. The narrator (the young man) decides to leave his apartment, which is 15 minutes from downtown. He drives his sedan into downtown, and parks in a lot. He leaves his car. It is now midnight. He begins to walk around the city. He visits a local art museum open all night that night. There, he sees various modern artworks and remembers how he once tried art, but gave up. From there, he sees the launch of a new smart phone, gets followed by a crazy homeless man, walks through a well lit park, and eventually drives home. The film ends as he enters his car to drive home. The entire film is from his perspective. His face is seen twice, once in a mirror, once his social media icon. A camera rig is mounted to his back, with the film shot from eye level. During the mirror shot, the "mirror" would be a pane of glass with an actor, wareing identical clothing, standing behind it in a matching reversed set. Because his face is never seen, it doesn't matter what it looks like. The icon would be of the actor. The film examines this one man's view on the modern world. ''Wells/Welles'' Based on Orson Welles's the War of the Worlds Radio Broadcast. The film is set in both New York City and New Jersey. ~60 Minutes. Using the entire original audio of Orson Welles's radio broadcast of War of the Worlds, the film would be animated, using an art style of the 1930s (art deco). The animations would directly correspond with the audio. ''The Dark Side of the Moon'' Based on the Pink Floyd album the Dark Side of the Moon. The film would be a series of short films, each based on a song from the album. # Speak to Me # Breathe # On the Run # Time # The Great Gig in the Sky # Money # Us and Them # Any Colour You Like # Brain Damage # Eclipse Each scene would employ different styles. A mix of animation, live action, montage, etc. Each would visualize the style/themes/imagery of the songs. ''Algerian Peace Corps'' Set in Algeria during 2011. ~2-3 hours. The film opens with a lower class family living outside Algiers. They (middle aged mother and father and 17 year old daughter) are moderate Muslims and reject the authoritative government. The family knows of the protests, but refuse to act. After some time, the daughter goes to rebel. The film them widens in scope, as we follow her leave Algeria, and follow a small band of nonviolent rebels travel through the Middle East. All actors must be native to the countrys their characters are from and be bilingual, able to speak their native language and English. The film will have English titles, but the actors will speak their native languages. English subtitles will be included. The film would examine the Arab Spring, youth rebellion, and the generation gap. ''The Snipers'' Based on The Sniper by Liam O'Flaherty and the events of the Irish Civil War. Part 1: ~45 Minutes. Setting: Dublin, June 23 - July 2, 1922. The plot follows two young men (one in the IRA, one in the National Army). They are both snipers. Opens with a group of men (IRA) planning the attack on the Four Courts. The IRA attacks the Four Courts building. The IRA and NA begin to wage war. One night a day later, a pub fight between members of both sides breaks out. The films goes in with the IRA and leaves with the NA. The next morning, the NA plans counter attacks. That night, a street battle begins. The film switiches sides as both fire on each other from rooftops and the streets. From here, we follow the events of the original short story. Part 2: ~30 Minutes. Setting: Rural Irish Town, 1893-1922. Two brothers are born into a middle class family. We follow them grow up and attend different colleges. They still talk, but don't see each other much any more. They both join the IRA. Over time, one becomes pro-treaty, the other anti-treaty. The film would examine urban warfare and how two people rased in the same enviroment can be so different. ''October 3, 1991'' A documentary about any and all things that happened on October 3, 1991. The film would be about that single day. Parts would include: an interview with someone born on 10/3/1991, a mini-documentary about someone that died on 10/3/1991, reviews of movies in theaters, events of significance, TV show episodes, and home videos that all were from that day. ''TV in the Brave New World'' An experimental science fiction film based on Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. The film would be made to resemble two hours of various TV broadcasts in the London in Brave New World. The film would open with the screen black, then being turned on by an unseen and unheard viewer. The film would jump between various shows (evening news, game show, soap opera, and travel show), with ads for SOMA and other products in between. The travel show would be about a resort built near the Savage Reservation. The film would end with the TV being turned off by the same viewer, and the screen would go back to black. ''NPR'' A 90 minute slow documentary about the radio station NPR. The entire film would be a single shot of a radio on a table/shelf, and any other things next to the radio. A clock would be sat next to the radio. The radio would be tuned to NPR. ''4 Tennis'' A historical drama telling the story of Alexey Pajitnov and the creation of Tetris, In 1970-1980s Moscow, a young computer engineer, Alexey Pajitnov, working in a government computer lab creates the game Tetris. The game becomes a big hit amongst those at the lab. Over time, computer engineers from Japan and the US hear of the game, and visit the lab. They steal the concept and begin to make their own versions. Pajitnov doesn't get any profits and the Soviet government tries to release their official version of the game. ''Fallout Shelter'' A 90 minute science fiction/alternate history film about an alternate post-Cold War era USA. A husband and wife purchase a house, a bungalow from the 1940s, in Illinois. After a few weeks, the husband notices a patch of differently colored concrete in the basement. After a small accident, he discovers that the spot below the concrete is hollow. He breaks the concrete with a hammer, revealing an iron plate, the lid to an old bomb shelter. He and his wife venture down into it, discovering an untouched room full of supplies, newspapers, and a tape recorder. The shelter is from an alternate past where the Russians bombed the US with an atomic bomb in the 1970s. ''Miscellany Historia'' A 2-3 hour historical docudrama telling a series of minor stories from history. Begining with a man in a suit standing in a grand hall, acting as a museum tour guide, he introduces us to the film. After the introduction, the title "Miscellany Historia" appears, then cut to the first scene: "Part I: Cavindish, Vermont, September 13, 1848". The first scene would dramatize the Phineas Gage accident. After the scene ends, another title card would appear for the next scene. Possible Historical Events in the Film: * Phineas Gage's Accident in 1848 * the D.B. Cooper Highjacking * the Max Headroom Broadcast Signal Intrusion * the Beatles's First Concert * the Boston Molasses Flood * Upton Sinclair in a Chicago Meatpacking Factory * Jean-Paul Sartre meets Che Guevara ''Similaun'' A speculative docudrama, examing the possible last days of Ötzi the Iceman. Set in the Alps of Italy and Switzerland around 3300 BCE, the actor portraying Ötzi must resemble what the real mummy would have looked like (same body size, tattoos, etc.). The actors must speak in the language used in that location at the time or a constructed language similar. No subtitles. ~90 minutes. ''Philosophy at 32 Paper Street'' A collection of 3 short films that examine different elements of philosophy: 1. Free Will - The main character (Frank) walks through a building, trying to find a room. When he gets to the friend, Frank is asked if he was meant to find the room. 2. the Absurd - The main character (Louie) examines an alien society, noting hos although they do basiclly as we do, their society seems weird. 3. Moral Duality - The main character (Vivian) is an outstanding police officer. A violent hostage situation makes her go against her peaceful nature. ''Njorl's Saga'' The film begins with a series of messages claiming that the film is an Icelandic film from 1953 that went missing for over 50 years, until it was discovered in a closet in 2008 and restored. The film tells of Njorl, a warrior trying to get revenge on the man who killed his father. As he travels across Iceland, he encounters various friends and foes. The film ends suddenly, with another message appearing, claiming that the end of the reel was to tarnished to restore. The actors must be Icelandic, and their dialogue would be in Icelandic. English subtitles would be shown. Shown in black and white. ''the Vlogs'' Found footage style science fiction film. Vlogs from a homeless man living in the near future. Set in a New York City type metropolis. ''Portland to Seattle'' Real time account of the D.B. Cooper incident. Starts as Dan "D.B." Cooper arrives at the airport and ends with him jumping out the back of the plane. All the action goes on in real time, in relation to the details of the case. ''LOV-1'' Dystopian sci-fi thriller. A conspiracy theorist trys to assassinate a non-existent world leader his government claims exists and who is threatening to attack any enemies with the WMDs. The world is split into 10 countries, all of whom try to get ride of the LOV-1, a massive intercontinental ballistic missile capable of blowing up the planet. ''Gray Hack'' Short crime drama. ~30 minutes. A group of people start a "hackers for hire" business, hacking into websites for a fee. ''Cold was the Ground'' Biopic about Blind Willie Johnson. Begins with his early childhood, specifically the day he was blinded by his stepmother. The film then proceeds through his life, ending with his death. Acting as an epilogue, the film jumps to a NASA lab in the 1970s, as Voyager 1 being built. The last shot is of Voyager 1 beinging retrieved by unseen aliens. Category:Movies